Brasa
Brasa was a character who first appeared in the first episode of the third season. He was a Xibalban demon and the right-hand man of Amaru. He is a danger to all culebras due to his power of being able to burn them with his hand. History He was the Sun God and on his journey in Xibalba, he encounters and defeats Zolo. It is revealed that after the Titty Twister is blown up, he rises from the ground and goes to pick up Amaru from Nicotero State Hospital. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series Season Three In Head Games, it was revealed that Brasa was under the orders of Amaru and helped Calavera take over the Gecko's operation. He is last seen picking up Amaru's pendant and handing it to her. In La Reina, Brasa attacks Culebras in order to find out where Santanico is hiding. He kills several Culebras turning them into ash. He later appears in a church filled with Santanico's followers, he declares that their Serpent Queen in being defeated and proceeds to burn her image before turning Santanico's followers into ash as well. As the fight goes on, he helps Amaru with her plan and send more demons out in the world and to fight the Geckos and their team. In Matanzas, he meets up with Freddie, who has Venganza, and leads him to the church where Amaru is. He also uses his power to raise a few undead gunslingers from the grave to confront the team. Afterwards, he confronts Seth and tells him he possessed the body of a pastor and now tires of it. He admits he wanted to take Freddie's body since he's immune to culebra venom, but he decides on Seth's instead and states he'll see Amaru's true beauty, but through Seth's eyes. Seth blows parts of the saloon they were in, and Brasa then walks out, with some body parts missing. He goes after him and Seth aims his gun at Freddie's truck. He realizes that there's a bomb in Freddie's truck and blows up with it, killing him, leaving more body parts scattered around. Physical Appearance Brasa's original appearance remains unknown. But since his return he has shown to possess a pastor that is tall and well built in muscle. He often wears black leather coats. Personality Brasa is ruthless, heartless, and pure evil. Regardless of all of these personality traits, Brasa has shown to be extremely loyal and a demon of honor as he respects the Queen's higher position. Powers and Abilities Brasa is second in command after Amaru. *'Immortality'- Brasa has lived for countless years. *'Pyrokinesis'- He has shown to have the ability to generate heat with his right hand. The intensity of the heat can be so great that he is able to ignite flames onto objects or people; enough to render his targets into ash. *'Enhanced Strength'- Brasa has seen to be able to fight against the strength of Culebras. *'Fire Invulnerability'- Brasa was able to survive a massive explosion, and leave it completely unharmed. *'Reanimation'- While Amaru prepared her resurrection ritual, Brasa reanimated dead corpses so they could serve as distraction for the Queen. *'Possession'- Like Amaru, Brasa has shown to have the ability to possess other individuals. Appearances Gallery BrasaS3.jpg 974be87d05e96c727234b22bd7870ae9.jpg Brasa-Sun God.png BrasaLaReina.jpg AlonzoBrasa.jpg Brasa.png Name *'Brasa' comes from an unknown origin. Trivia *Compte will play Brasa, a mysterious, Rasputin-like figure who takes on the outlaw Gecko brothers. See also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Xibalban Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased